


Lights All Aglow

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays 2016 day 1: lightsAdam makes everything more fun.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lights All Aglow

At home in Lima, Kurt took care of the lights. Kurt put the lights up outside in October, when there was no ice and no snow and he wasn’t going to freeze to death as he did so. He strung the lights inside the house from between about the fifteenth of November to the last weekend of November, so they could be plugged in on the first day of December. He did sections at a time, bit by bit, so not to have to rush and not to have to stress. He pulled out the tree (fake after the tree fire of ’97) on the fifth of December, checked that the built in lights worked and went out to get the replacement bulbs on the sixth...unless the sixth was a Sunday. On the seventh, Kurt replaced any lights which needed replaced and pulled out the tree strands and checked those, replacing lights on those as well. On the eighth of December, Kurt strung the extra lights onto the tree, fussing with them until they were perfect. Once the lights on the tree were perfect, Kurt took whatever lights were left over and strung them around the house where ever he decided they needed to be…on the ninth.

As he did so, the right music played and the right movies played and the right things baked. Kurt would admit to being perhaps a little OCD about the Christmas Lights at the Hummels.

He wasn’t able to do that at the loft. Rachel had declared Christmas to be her time of the year to decorate that first year. Granted, so was pretty much every other time of year, but Kurt could only deal with so much and so let Rachel have her way about the decorations as long as she didn’t have her way about the furniture and other more permanent items. The second year she and Blaine ganged up and did it their way and then this year he and the lady who was his roommate had come to a no holiday decoration agreement all together. They already had greenery in form of ivy and she had no objection to candles in any scents Kurt chose as long as she got equal time, so he figured he couldn’t complain too much.

Besides, he wasn’t spending much time in the loft anyways. He’d spent two weeks in Lima before remembering why he and Blaine broke up and what Blaine really was like and the reality of dealing with Rachel and consequentially high tailing it back home, into a work-study project with a children’s theater, where he found himself mostly doing costumes. He went back into NYADA’s classes, like dance and vocals. He’d asked to join the Apples again and was welcome back. He also found out that Adam was back in the USA and doing graduate work in management, as well as having landed a part in an off-Broadway production that was hoping to move to Broadway with the New Year. They reconnected just a week after he’d come back to New York. Adam helped him find a new therapist and they had started slow. However by December, Adam and Kurt were near inseparable.

Decorating with Adam was…thrilling. It was wild. The first lights they put up…they being the optimal word… were hanging stars from the top of the window and then making a big x on the ceiling of the living room. Next they hung icicle lights from the ceiling as well. Adam dragged Kurt out to hunt for Holly and Ivy and Evergreen garlands and wreaths, two large ones which were hung horizontal and they’d attached battery powered candles to around the edges.

Perhaps what tickled Kurt’s fancy the most though, was decorating the ‘tree’. Adam didn’t want a fake one and couldn’t find a live one that fit right in the apartment so he created a tree…out of books. He bought LED lights to string around it that wouldn’t get too hot…but they weren’t actually touching the books anyway. He’d had everyone he knew gather chopsticks from their Chinese take-out or eat in meals for a few weeks, and eaten Chinese himself every meal for a week and picked up three pairs of chopsticks a meal and he’d taken all those chop sticks and stuck them in books so they stuck out and the whole thing looked a bit like a demented porcupine. That was what they were going to drape the lights over and hang ornaments from.

Kurt was over to help as soon as his work for the day was done, but the dark was already settling in and the whole apartment was lit just by the lights hung and those strands Adam was checking to make sure they worked. Adam had Christmas Music playing from the TV and was shaking his tush to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree.

Kurt stepped up behind him and pinched the temptation that had been shaking away until he touched it. Adam jumped and then laughed and spun around, grabbing Kurt and pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurt kissed back, enjoying the warmth of Adam after the walk from the subway to his apartment. The music changed and Once Upon a December from Anastasia came on. A sparkle lit Adam’s eyes and Kurt found himself swept into a spinning waltz type dance, twirling ever closer to the wall near the ‘tree’.

Adam stopped and Kissed Kurt again, before he broke the kiss and laughter filled the room.

“Well, my love, we seem to be all tied up. Whatever shall we do about it?” Adam asked Kurt, showering his face with kisses.

Kurt looked down. Adam had spun them in such a way that they were wrapped in the Christmas lights. Kurt started to giggle. 

“I suppose we’ll just have to stand here and enjoy each other.” Kurt answered, sliding his hands up and around Adam’s neck. Kurt and Adam lost time as they kissed, the lights falling away from around them as Adam let go of the end he’d been holding.

They finished decorating the ‘tree’ before work the next morning.


End file.
